bioshockfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kräfte
thumb|250px Kräfte (eng: Vigor, lat: Vigoris) sind Fähigkeiten,die Booker DeWitt nutzen kann. Sie sind ähnlich wie Plasmide, sie ermöglichen außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten und benötigen Zutaten, die sie Aktivieren. Diese Zutaten werden Salze genannt und sind ähnlich wie EVE. Die Vigors wurden von Jeremiah Fink gestohlen nachdem er durch einen Riss, Yi Suchong damit experimentieren sah. Er stahl ADAM von Suchong und fügte Oxidationsmittel hinzu, wodurch die Plasmide trinkbar wurden. Darauf hin musste diverse Tiefsee-Expeditionen gemacht haben um an genügend ADAM zu kommen. Die ADAM Kosten für die trinkbaren Plasmide waren ungefähr 10-mal so hoch wie die übliche Methode. Diese Methode war ihm letztlich zu aufwändig und stellte die Produktion ein. Wie Plasmide verursachen Vigors ebenfalls Nebenwirkungen nach übermäßigem Gebrauch. Physische Auswirkungen treten sofort nach Einnahme des Vigors auf. Auf den Armen des Nutzers bilden sich je nach Vigor gewisse Mutationen. Jedes Vigor kann aufgeladen werden und so Fallen oder mehr Schaden erschaffen. Vigor Fallen erzeugen zudem 4x mehr Schaden. Es gibt insgesamt neun bekannte Vigorsorten in Columbia. diese können entweder in Flaschen im Spiel gefunden oder an Veni! Vedi! Vigor! Automaten in ganz Columbia gekauft werden. Vigor Arten left- 1. Beherrschung (eng: Possession) e''rmöglicht es Booker, Geschütze und Gegner kurzzeitig für sich arbeiten bzw Kämpfen zu lassen. Automaten lassen Geld fallen wenn man sie mit Beherrschung trifft. left- 2. Teufelskuss ''(eng: Devil's Kiss) e''rmöglicht es Booker, Feuerbälle zu erschaffen die man anschließend auf Gegner werfen kann. Wenn man diese Kraft auflädt, kann man eine Feuerball Falle erschaffen. left- 3. Killerkrähen (eng: Murder of Crows)'' ermöglicht es Booker, Killerkrähen auf mehrere Gegner zu hetzen. Somit sind die Gegner kurzzeitig abgelenkt und bekommen Schaden. Auch hier lässt sich eine Falle errichten, wenn man die Kraft auflädt. left- 4. Bockender Bronko'' (eng: Bucking Bronco) ermöglicht es Booker, mehrere Gegner in die Luft zu schleudern um nicht beschossen zu werden. Eine Falle ist ebenfalls möglich. left- 5. Shock Jockey ''(de: Blitzreiter) ermöglicht es Booker, einen Blitz auf einen oder mehrere Gegner zu feuern, sodass diese sich nicht bewegen können. left- 6. Ladung (eng: Charge) ermöglicht es Booker, Anlauf zu nehmen und einen Gegner mit dem Skyhook weg zu schlagen. Dies funktioniert auch gut auf Entfernung. left- 7. Sog (eng: Undertow) ermöglicht es Booker, einen oder mehrere Gegner, die entfernt sind, mit einem Wasserfessel zu sich zu holen um sie anschließend zu töten. Gegner, die näher sind werden weg geschlagen und können von Columbia herunterfallen. left- 8. Zurück zum Absender (eng: Return to Sender) ermöglicht es Booker, ein magnetisches Feld zu erschaffen, das ihn kurzzeitig schützt. Wenn man diese Kraft auflädt, können auf Booker geschossene Patronen aufgesammelt und zum Gegner zurück geworfen oder als Falle platziert werden. Vigor Upgrade An "Veni! Vidi! Vigor!" Verkaufsautomaten lassen sich die Kräfte upgraden, jedoch sollte man nur die Kräfte upgraden die man oft benutzt, da ein gutes Upgrade meist teuer ist. Vigor Combos Jede Kraft außer "Zurück zum Absender" kann in einer bestimmten Kombination mit einer anderen Kraft genutzt werden *Beherrschung -> Shock Jockey *Beherrschung -> Teufelskuss *Teufelskuss -> Killerkrähen (oder umgekehrt) *Teufelskuss -> Ladung (oder umgekehrt) *Killerkrähen -> Shock Jockey (oder umgekehrt) *Brockender Bronco -> Teufelskuss *Brockender Bronco -> Ladung *Sog -> Shock Jockey ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Mehrere Vigors tauchen in Burial at Sea - Episode 1 wieder als Plasmide in Rapture auf. Während Yi Suchong das plötzliche Auftreten der Risse, die überall in Rapture entstanden erforschte, entdeckte er einen Riss der Columbia zeigte. Er stellte fest, dass Jeremiah Fink seine Ideen und Teile seines ADAMs gestohlen hatte, die Plasmide mit Oxidationsmittel anreicherte und sie trinkbar machte. Dies ärgerte Suchong und er stahl die Idee Finks und fügte ebenfalls Oxidationsmittel in seine Plasmide hinzu. Auch das Plasmid Väterchen Frost wurde trinkbar gemacht und einige Bürger Raptures wurden zu Frosty Splicern oder Jockey Splicern (bei übermäßigem Gebrauch von Shock Jockey), welche äußerlich und geistig schnell verkümmerten. Im Einzelnen waren die trinkbaren Plasmide weniger gefährlich und machten sich nicht zu schnell weder äußerlich noch geistig sichtbar. Überdosen der trinkbaren Plasmide verursachten viel schwerere Auswirkungen als die Plasmide, die injiziert wurden. Insbesondere wenn die Splicer keine ADAM Vorräte mehr hatten, wurden sie gefährlicher als die üblichen Splicer. left- 1. Teufelskuss (eng: Devil's Kiss) e''rmöglicht es Booker, Feuerbälle zu erschaffen, die man anschließend auf Gegner werfen kann. Wenn man diese Kraft auflädt, kann man eine Feuerball Falle erschaffen. left- 2. Bockender Bronko (eng: Bucking Bronco) e''rmöglicht es Booker, mehrere Gegner in die Luft zu schleudern um nicht beschossen zu werden. Eine Falle ist ebenfalls möglich. 60px|left- 3. Shock Jockey (de: Schock Reiter) ermöglicht es Booker, einen Blitz auf einen oder mehrere Gegner zu feuern, sodass diese sich nicht bewegen können. left- 4. Beherrschung (eng: Possession) e''rmöglicht es Booker, Geschütze und Gegner kurzzeitig für sich zu arbeiten bzw Kämpfen zu lassen. Automaten lassen Geld fallen wenn man sie mit Beherrschung trifft. 60px|left-5. Väterchen Frost (eng: Old Man Winter) ermöglicht es Booker, Gegner einzufrieren und sie kurzzeitig außer Gefecht zu setzen oder sie mit genügend Waffenkraft zerspringen zu lassen. Zudem ähnelt es dem Plasmid Winter Blast. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Plasmide/Vigors left-1. Beherrschung (eng: Possession) ''ermöglicht es Elizabeth, Geschütze und Gegner kurzzeitig für sich zu arbeiten bzw. kämpfen zu lassen. Automaten lassen Geld fallen wenn man sie mit Beherrschung trifft. 60px|left-2. Väterchen Frost ''(eng: Old Man Winter) ermöglicht es Elizabeth, Gegner einzufrieren und sie kurzzeitig außer Gefecht zu setzen oder sie mit genügend Waffenkraft zerspringen zu lassen. Zudem ähnelt es dem Plasmid Winter Blast. left|60px-3. Spanner (eng: Peeping Tom) ''ermöglicht es Elizabeth, Gegner durch Wände zu sehen. Lädt man das Plasmid auf, so kann man für einige Zeit unsichtbar bleiben. Auch wichtige Gegenstände wie Audio-Tagebücher oder Lüftungsschächte werden bei Gebrauch angezeigt. left|60px-4. Eiserner Vorhang ''(eng: Ironsides) ermöglicht es, ein elektromagnetisches Feld zu erzeugen, welches Munition auffängt, die auf den Nutzer geschossen wurde. Galerie VigorWheel.jpg|Alle Vigors auf einem Blick Rejected_vigors.jpg|Nicht realisierte Vigors Welcome-Fairgrounds-01.png !tumblr n1mykzmchgvgnbd1qdqlkxo1 12802.jpg|Spanner Konzeptzeichungen !tumblr_n1mykzmchdhbhbh1qdqlkxo1_1280.jpg|Eiserner Vorhang Konzeptzeichungen Tumblr_n1mykzmchd1qdqlkxo9_1280.jpg|Konzeptzeichungen Bucking-bronco-ad-2-439x292.jpg Possession-ad.jpg DEVILS-KISS.jpg Devil's Kiss Advert from Carnival.png Kissposter.jpg !tumblr n1mykzmchd1jnjqdqlkxo4 1280.jpg Bioshock Infinite-Propaganda Ad 09.jpg Buckingbronco ad 1.png Shockjockeyposterrapture bsi.png Oldmanwinterposterrapture bsi.png tumblr_mvb75bkIFD1qg887io4_1280.jpg Eve bsi.png Other-possessionbottle-detail-00.jpg|Beherrschung Replika Other-undertowbottle-detail-00.jpg|Sog Replika Other-devilvigor-detail-00.jpg|Teufelskuss Replika en:Vigor es:Vigorizadores fr:Toniques ru:Энергетики в BioShock Infinite Kategorie:BioShock Infinite Kategorie:Plasmide Kategorie:Vigors